


He's Plotting

by ghost_in_love



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_in_love/pseuds/ghost_in_love
Summary: Prompt: He’s plotting. I just know it.just because i love them so.





	He's Plotting

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first work here on AO3!!

S I M O N

Simon expected to awake face to face with Baz, only to realize that his lover had left. So that’s why the bed was so cold. Not that vampires produce heat, exactly. He laid there for a few minutes, then finally rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stumbled to the washroom to clean up.

“Penny? Baz?” Simon yawned, “Are any of you here?”

“In here, Simon!” Penny called.

“Hey Pen,” Simon smiled slightly, grabbing a tea and a cherry scone from the tupperware. “Where’s Baz?”

“Oh, dunno. He left earlier this morning. Didn’t say where he was going though.”

“Oh.”

“I’m going back to bed then.”

“What?! Si, you just got up. Here, come help me with this.”

“I’m positive Penelope Bunce doesn’t need help from me,” he rolled his eyes.

“I doooo!” C’mon!”

Penny had drug Simon all over London, and they never seemed to get anything done at all.

“Hey, Baz hasn’t texted me all day. Usually he’d say hello at least…” Simon sighed, checking his phone. “Wait. Do you…”

Simon held his breath as Penny looked on. “Do you think he’s plotting?”

Penny stared at him, giving him the most WTF face since Watford. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I am! We have to go find out what he’s doing.”

“Oh! Simon! Look at that suit! We have to get it for you!” Penny screeched, pulling him into the Kingsman Tailor Shop. “We need that suit, stat!”

“Yes ma’am,” the man fake saluted.

Simon decided that he actually did look pretty good, and decided to purchase it.

“Si, I think you should wear it now! You look so great!” He shrugged and folded his day clothes into a bag. By the time the two got back to their flat, it was already dark, almost dinner time.

 

B A Z

 

Where were they? Baz’s reservations start in about fifteen minutes and it takes about thirty to get there by tube.

“We’re home!” Penny yelled, the door bursting open to reveal a disheveled Bunce and a surprisingly well-dressed Snow.

“Wow, took you long enough,” Baz sneered. “C’mon Snow. Let’s go.”

“Wait, but I just got here!” he whined.

“Thanks Bunce, I owe you one,” Baz called, pushing Simon out the door.

“Bazzzz, where are we going?” Suddenly, Simon had a realization. “What have you been plotting all day?!”

Baz chuckled slightly, “It’s taken you this long to figure it out? We’re here.” In front of the two was a beautiful rooftop garden, adorned with multplie tables and decorations.

“I’ve been ‘plotting’ our date for tonight.” Simon blushed, placing a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s temple.

“Great! Let’s eat, I’m starving!” Snow smiled.


End file.
